


Первый мститель

by silber_mond



Series: Avengers Legends [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они жили ради войны. Они были непобедимы. Они выиграли и эту битву. Но стоило ли верить Верности, если речь идет о Лжи?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый мститель

_Eine Gottheit wie ich kann nur an sich selbst zu Grunde gehen_

 

И наступил день, когда не взошло ни одно из солнц, и последовала за ним ночь безлунная, черная, как сама пустота, и вышли из этой пустоты те, кто был и не был, те, кого так жаждали хотя бы единожды в своей жизни увидеть, а после готовы были отдать все, лишь бы повернуть время вспять да не желать больше ничего. Единой стеной надвигались они на миры, что соединены между собою ветвями одного древа, и ломались те ветви от силы оружия их и тяжести их грехов. Но не думали о грехах своих те, кто пришел, ибо правы они были в силе своей и суд свой почитали высшим судом всего сущего.

И приближались они единой стеной, такой, что ничто не разобьет ее и разомкнуться не заставит против воли их. И остановились они у границы одного из самых дальних миров, куда добирались сквозь мириады других, оставляя за собой лишенные жизни пустыни, и не было больше в этих пустынях ни войн, ни раздоров, равны все были, ибо были мертвы.

И обнажили они оружие свое, в любой момент готовые к атаке со спины или в лицо.

И прокатилось ветром по миру, доселе такого не знавшего имя их, с пеплом, молнией да огнем смешанное.

Карателями звались они, и, говорят, даже сами не знали, кому и за что мстят в бесконечной своей войне.

Существа, что сильнее любых богов, ибо бог есть ничто иное как дух бесплотный. Мудрее, чем космос, вобравший в себя знание самого мироздания, ибо содрогнулся даже космос, когда вышли они на непроторенную тропу.

Прочнее, чем пустота, закончившая свое существование задолго до их появления или не существовавшая вовсе, потому как не знали о пустоте ни в одном из миров, но не было времени, когда не знали о том, что грядут они.

И были они сторонами одной сущности, гранями невозможного кристалла, что пропускает сквозь себя свет и тьму, а отражает палитру одних лишь черных и белых оттенков столь яркую, что принимали ее люди за истинную сущность радуги. И шли они в доспехах своих, одеждах цветов, что не видели здесь никогда, и по пятам за ними шли хранители их, те, кто не имел имен и не существовал ни в этом, ни во всех других мирах. Ярость, Верность и Власть следовали шаг в шаг, иной раз забегая вперед, иной — оставаясь позади, дабы те, кто провожал их, запомнили, кто от них прочь уходит.

Шли рука об руку Лучник и Гончая, друзья навек и любимые до скончания вечности, кровью и долгом оплачен был их союз, ставший со временем крепче неразрушимого щита Солдата, сильнее несокрушимого доспеха Воина, со стойкостью их мог сравниться разве что Оборотень, лишь раз не сдержавшийся и на союзников напавший и потому отныне и во веки веков поклявшийся только на врагов направлять мощь свою, дабы оградить собой тех, кто к себе его принял.

И потому шел Оборотень ровно между Солдатом и Воином, чье оружие было единственным, что не под силу было ему победить. Да и этим двоим, сторонам одной монеты, сутью своей воителям, находиться лучше было на расстоянии, ибо крепче дружбы их вечной была лишь их столь же вечная ненависть.

Не раз сталкивались они в поединках, иной раз смерти друг другу желая больше, чем самым лютым врагам своим, но неизменно не находилось в схватках победителя. Обессиленные, позволяли они Лучнику да Гончей развести себя в разные стороны, и стоял Оборотень между ними, пока не успокоятся те, не признают, что ничтожной была причина для ссоры, не схватятся друг за друга, чтобы обнять, а не ранить.

Возможно, относилась бы к ним судьба, что не знает ни любви, ни жалости, иначе, но охраняли их всех те, кого не видел и не слышал никто, но слава об их деяниях летела быстрее, чем стрела Лучника, настигала ловчее, чем капканы Гончей. Ни одной битвы не пропустил Ярость, ни одного проигрыша не допустила Власть, ни единой ошибки не позволил совершить Верность. Иной раз и у них были в своем, ни для кого более не существующем мире разногласия да пересуды, но не знал о них никто, даже сами Каратели, и потому оставались эти трое выше закона и правее обета, ни своим, ни чужим не давая спуску.

И вошли они в мир, ни единой искрой не освещенный, и засияло небо, приветствуя освободителей земли своей, и суша в тот же миг ровной и сухой стала, дабы удобнее было им ступать по ней.

Огляделся тогда Воин и первым выступил вперед. Доспех его, цвета крови и золота, сверкал в лучах его же собственной силы. И указал он всем дорогу, и кинул клич боевой, словно напоминая, зачем явились они в этот мир.

Переглянулись тогда Ярость и Верность, ибо посетило их чувство доселе неведомой тревоги за тех, кого они считали своими детьми. И хотел было Ярость остановить Воина, задержать да напомнить, что бывает, если недооцениваешь ты противника с первых секунд. Но отмахнулся Воин, привыкший без раздумий вперед идти и не оборачиваться, ибо был он в первую очередь сам за себя, и не изменило его время, давным-давно бессильно опустившее руки в надежде перевоспитать его.

И пришли Каратели к поселению, единственному в этом мире, а потому столь обширному и надежно защищенному, и велел Воин остановиться. Был он лидером, выбранным не другими, а своей собственной волей, но не противились тому друзья его, пока побеждали они в боях и домой возвращались с победой.

— Посмотрите на этот мир, — обратился он к остальным, и заблестело на его броне местное солнце. — Посмотрите, как живут эти несчастные, в страхе своем сбившиеся в кучу и сами себя в познании ограничившие. Недостойно жизни такой живое существо.

— Недостойно, — хором отозвались Лучник и Гончая, и переплелись их пальцы, и шагнули они к Воину, показывая, что, как и прежде, готовы сражаться за свободу чужую.

— Мнят они, что свободны, — продолжил Воин, и двинулись к нему ближе остальные. — Но свобода загнала их за этот забор, свобода отпустила их жить в грязные ямы да канавы, и вот что скажу я вам, друзья мои! — помедлил Воин, заставляя слушать себе внимательнее, и улыбнулся гордо, когда потянулись к нему лица удивленные. — Мы освободим их от такой свободы, ибо есть она — величайшая ложь, что только произрастает во всех мирах.

И снова встали стеной они и обратили взоры свои на стены города, что Новым Лесом звался, и взошло за их спинами солнце, чтобы потом уйти за горизонт в последний свой раз, и наступил день, что не забудут никогда даже те, кто не знал о нем.

***

И начался этот день у многих лесян также как и прежний, и перед ним стоявший — с приветствия друг друга да дороги на работу свою, что кормила и поила их, и каждое утро просыпаться позволяла снова и снова. Лишь двое в тот день нарушили привычную традицию. Впрочем, и раньше приходилось им нарушать правила да устои этого мира, ибо неродные они были ему, пришлые и так своими не ставшие. Стояли эти двое, братскими узами меж собой скрепленные, на высоком холме, и были они там еще до восхода солнца, а потому видели тех, кто пришел в их мир в день этот проклятый. Младший, что до книг и знаний охоч был, сразу понял, кто были воины эти, ореолом силы вечно окруженные. Каратели пришли за ними, пришли, чтобы принести сюда огонь и ярость, что свободой звались у них.

Старший же не ведал, кого брат его так боится, но пошел с ним, ибо не было другой у него семьи, и потому не мог он оставить его в одиночестве.

И сказал вдруг младший, от горизонта отворачиваясь:

— Мы должны созвать народ! Дать отпор захватчикам! Отстоять свою свободу!

Замялся на мгновение Старший, потому как знал, что не пойдет никто за ними, ибо были они чужаки пришлые, такие же, как нападавшие, но промолчал он, чтобы брата своего лишний раз не обидеть.

Понял все Младший сам, и поникла его голова, сжались в кулаки руки от злости бессильной. Не знали они дома своего, всю жизнь вместе провед за стенами неродного города, но все же был он для них местом своим и привычным, и вот снова разрушит его темная армия, а им бежать придется, и кто знает, есть ли то место, куда им не закрыт еще путь.

Не мог Старший видеть брата таким. Любил он его и оберегал многие годы и потому и сейчас подошел ближе, привлек к себе да предложил:

— Один не может быть воином, Младший. Но двое нас, и вместе мы сильны. Дадим мы отпор существам этим, а коль не удастся победить их, так хотя бы отомстим.

И посветлело лицо Младшего как небо после грозы, и улыбнулся он гордо и весело, и потянул брата назад домой, план обдумывать да оружие искать.

И не знали они, что Верность пересек уже черту городскую, ибо не было крыльям его преграды, и слышал он разговор весь, и тут же понял, кем был один из братьев. Но не торопился он своим этого сообщать, полетел дальше владения осматривать, про себя думая, что настанет час, и подтвердятся или опровергнутся догадки его, и будет так правильно.

***

— По мосту пойдем мы в город, — порешил Солдат, оглядевшись. — Первыми мы с Оборотнем и Лучник с Гончей, а если поймут эти несчастные, что мост поджечь можно, ибо не знают они еще, что с благими намерениями мы явились, двинутся вперед Воин и вы трое. Способность ваша к полету не даст упасть в пропасть и покажет им истинную силу нашу. А когда доберемся до стен, легко войдем в город, и тогда скажет Воин этим существам то, что нам говорил.

Звенела в словах его последних насмешка, но не обиделся Воин, лишь перекинул шлем блестящий из руки в руку.

— Настроение твое покоя мне не дает, Солдат. Скажи, что тревожит тебя.

Усмехнулся Солдат, головой качая, и ответил:

— Думаю я, Воин, давно уже думаю, кем был бы ты без слов своих красивых. Что стало бы оружием твоим.

Поднялся Воин на ноги и глянул на Солдата сверху вниз, и горел в его глазах гнев праведный:

— Слова мои только мне принадлежат, одно мы с ними с рождения и до смерти. Но если случится так, что покинут они меня, останется у меня верная броня и сила, что я сам обрел. И коль хочешь ты узнать, какова моя броня, так поднимайся следом. Посмотрим, чего стоит мощь твоя, тебе подаренная.

Напряглись тогда вокруг сидевшие, ибо не время было этим двоим отношения свои непростые выяснять, и кто знает, что произошло бы, но встал между ними Ярость, и на обоих разом глядело внимательно его всевидящее око.

— Разойдитесь да отдохните, — приказал он. — Не нужны нам между собой поединки, когда новый мир нетронутый лежит перед нами.

И послушались его Солдат и Воин, разошлись по сторонам, изредка друг на друга косые взгляды бросая, но становились эти взгляды с каждым разом все мягче, и прошла буря мимо, так и не начавшись.

***

— Они пойдут по мосту, — объявил Младший, карты на столе разложив. Не был он искушен в военной хитрости, но все же понимал, что нет у захватчиков другого выхода, ибо только один этот мост и связывает город со скалами, сплошь оставшийся мир покрывшими.

Никто, кроме них двоих, так и не знал о том, что захвачен скоро город будет. Решил Младший при себе эту новость оставить, отговорившись тем, что все равно не поможет никто им с врагами бороться, и не стал Старший спорить, потому как верил он брату в делах любых.

Весь день просидели они в доме, над планами и чертежами склонившись, и становился Младший с каждой минутой все беспокойнее

— Гляди, даже ворон прилетел к нам для поддержки, — попытался пошутить Старший, но брат его не пошевелился даже, словно нарочно взглядом в противоположное окно уперся, а рука его будто сама по себе что-то чертила.

— Прогони его, — произнес он вдруг решительно. — Сами разберемся. Не нужна нам их поддержка.

Не понял Старший, отчего брат так враждебно к ворону простому настроен был, но все же не стал он спорить, раскрыл окно да замахнулся на птицу.

Ворон не дернулся даже, уставился на Старшего черными глазами-бусинами, каркнул что-то свое, и показалось в этот момент ему, что разговаривает с ним ворон, предупреждает о чем-то важном. Хотел он было брату об этом сказать, но тот неожиданно поднялся и одним движением швырнул в птицу кинжал свой.

И снова не улетел ворон, отпрыгнул лишь, от острого клинка уходя, и вновь на Старшего посмотрел, повертел головою, а потом все-таки снялся с ветки да взмыл в небо.

— А если он с помощью пришел? — спросил Старший.

— И думать больше об этом не смей, — бросил Младший с такой злостью в голосе, какой никогда еще от него не слышали. — Нам никто не нужен.

 

***

 

— Я видел его, — сходу сообщил Верность, на землю приземляясь и крылья за спиной складывая. — И ранее видел я его не раз и потому уверен, что он это.

— Кто — он? — отозвался Лучник. До появления Верности сидел он на земле, одной рукой лук держа, другой — Гончую, рядом улегшуюся, обнимая. Улыбнулся Верность при виде нерушимого их союза и ответил:

— Есть в этом городе для нас удача небывалая. Друга своего мы там найдем и там же встретимся с давним врагом, что после последнего перерождения так пойман и не был. Главное, чтобы смогли мы отличить, кто из них кто, ибо зовут они себя братьями кровными в этом мире, хоть и сходства ни во внешности, ни в душе не имеют.

Встрепенулась тут Гончая, да так, что сбросила с себя руку Лучника.

— Тот ли это, о ком я думаю? — спросила она, и засверкал в ее пальцах тонкий кинжал. — Как смел он вернуться после всего, что совершил? Я лично убью его в этот раз!

— В очередь, — с обычным своим смешком заявил Воин, тоже с земли поднимаясь.

И остальные Каратели поднялись и взглянули на Верность, что новость столь неожиданную им принес, и у каждого горели глаза справедливым гневом, ибо тот, о ком они говорили, всем зла и горя в достатке принес. Он был тем, кто едва не заставил обезумевших Лучника и Гончую друг друга в схватке уничтожить; тем, кто Воина и Солдата между собой поссорил на долгие годы из-за поступка, которого никогда не существовало; тем, кто Оборотня превратил в то, что он есть сейчас. Но не только у Карателей было, что ему припомнить. Духи их тоже пострадали в битвах с ним, и хотя были они свободны от пристрастий любых, всколыхнулось и внутри них бурное море отмщения.

***

Легко в город удалось им войти: не встретило оружие их сопротивления, в считанные мгновения жители его признали власть Карателей над собой, и взлетел вверх Воин, и заговорил он о свободе, что сердца этих существ столько времени отравляла, и слушал его, замерев, весь город. А как окончил он речь свою, так грянул тут же хор сотен голосов, освободителей своих славящий.

— Кажется, кто-то ошибся, — сообщил Воин с необычайной веселостью, когда вновь на землю опустился. — Неужели и вечные существа ошибки совершают?

Верность, к которому обращался тот, лишь усмехнулся в ответ. Знал он, что не кончится все так просто, что рано праздник Каратели затеяли, но что Воину это рассказывать, коль лишь собственное сияние славы его волнует, и не видит он ничего вокруг. Много раз победа его ослепляла, но так ничему и не научился он в жизни своей. Но Верность уверен был — будет у Воина шанс еще научиться всему, что упустил он, и потому на слова его ничего так и не ответил.

Зато Солдат, щит свой опустив, нахмурился и спросил у всех сразу:

— Не кажется вам, что слишком просто победа нам обошлась? Обещала нам Власть всевидящая жестокую схватку и выбор нелегкий, но так и не случилось ничего.

— И не надо, — хором Лучник и Гончая откликнулись. — Быстрее в другой мир уйдем мы, быстрее помощь к другим созданиям придет.

Хотел было Воин ответить Солдату в ехидной манере своей, но не успел он и рта раскрыть, как раздался рык: то был Оборотень, и у самой ноги его торчала из земли горящая стрела.

Разом повернулись Каратели к мосту, что за их спинами был, но не увидели уже того моста: огонь полыхал от одного края пропасти до другого, трещал весело, переправу пожирая.

Не сразу поняли они, что магическим был тот огонь. Но вот взлетел Верность и прокричал сверху:

— Предупреждал я вас о нем, и вот! Но смотрите внимательнее, ибо обоих вы знаете. Не ошибитесь в деяниях своих.

И тогда разглядели они, что на другом краю стояли братья, и был в руках у Старшего молот, искрами серебристыми объятый, а Младший стоял, ладонь на мост направив, и горел тот, и танцевало пламя, хозяину своему послушное.

— Трус, — выплюнул Солдат презрительно. Недостойно было с врагом таким сражаться, но не было выбора у Карателей.

Уже поднял он свой щит, но остановила его Власть.

— По-другому мы сделаем, — сказала она. — Ведите жителей сюда.

И двинулся Оборотень в город, всех подряд из домов выгоняя и к мосту собирая. И вот остановилась толпа в ожидании, что же скажут им их спасители.

— Огонь этот — ненастоящий, — объявила Власть и замолчала, ожидая, пока стихнут голоса удивленные. — Те двое хотят у вас освобождение ваше отобрать, но неужели позволите вы решать им за вас?

Громче да раздраженнее гул стал, и без того не любили здесь братьев, а после таких поступков и вовсе изгнать рады были.

— Идите на мост, — продолжила Власть. — Идите и ждите. Пусть подойдут к вам трусы эти, а мы схватим их и осудим, как того требует справедливость.

Правильно рассудила власть: не смогут они долго на том берегу оставаться, коль народ свой защищать вызвались. Уж она-то знала, что и ненастоящий огонь жечь умеет не хуже истинного.

Но едва ступили жители на мост, как потух он, словно и не загорался вовсе. Принялись тогда они оглядываться беспокойно, ибо хотелось им предателей да трусов наказать.

И тогда протянул руку Воин, и хлынуло с ладони его сияние, в огонь на лету превращающееся, и загорелся мост со всеми лесянами, и прогнулся опасно. Видел это Старший, но все равно бросился падающих спасать, ибо не мог он спокойно смотреть, как гибли невиновные. Но не рассчитал он силы своей, и опалил его чужой огонь, и предали ноги, на старом дереве поскользнувшиеся. Он рухнул уже было вниз, в пропасть без дна и названия, но схватило его что-то за плечи и потянуло наверх и в сторону. И понял Старший, что летит он, и держит его один из врагов, тот, что огромные черные крылья за спиной не скрывал. И несет он его к своим воинам, у края собравшимся и за огнем наблюдающим.

— Что хочешь ты от меня? — спросил Старший, когда вернул его Верность на землю.

— Возвращайся домой, — ответил за того Лучник.

Нахмурился Старший недоуменно, оглядел врагов своих, что жизнь ему только спасли:

— Здесь мой дом и брат мой. Некуда мне больше возвращаться, кроме как за эти стены, пока не разрушили вы их, не стерли в пыль.

Переглянулись тогда Верность и Ярость, а Воин заулыбался, словно победил уже во всех битвах мира.

— Как зовут тебя здесь? — спросил Верность, и ответил Старший, и заулыбались тогда остальные, подошли ближе да потянулись с объятьями.

— Гром — имя твое, и с рождения ты один из нас. Тот, кого ты Младшим зовешь, не брат тебе. Народ его похитил тебя да пропал в пустоте, а вас выбросить успел прочь. Мы искали тебя долгие века, но слишком далеко ушли Ледяные, прежде чем отпустили вас, и потому только сейчас можем насладиться мы радостью от возвращения твоего.

Не мог своим ушам Старший поверить. Как же может такое быть, что брат его — не брат вовсе, а те, кого злейшими врагами считал, кровь от крови его?

И видели Каратели его сомнения, и принялись наперебой рассказывать ему о себе и о деле своем, и его расспрашивали о силах да умениях. И объяснили они, что молот, что, как он думал, он нашел, принадлежал отцу его, воину великому. И может этот молот грозы да молнии вызывать и поражать истинных врагов. И не магия это вовсе, им чужеродная, а сама сущность каждого Карателя.

И слушал их Старший, и привыкал к имени своему новому, ибо было оно ему под стать, и поблекли мысли о брате, одном оставшемся. Успокоилось сердце его и приняло веру тех, к кому он с рождения принадлежал, и прокричал он: "Освободим их от свободы, братья", и кричали ему приветливо в ответ.

И охватило его сияние силы, и заблестел искусный доспех, и затрепетал на ветру тяжелый алый плащ.

— Теперь ты наш, — положил ему на плечо руку Воин. — Идем с нами.

И даже взгляда прощального не бросил Гром на брата своего, ибо был он больше не Старший. Не было у Грома младшего брата, а был враг, юркий и лживый, пощады недостойный.

И понял Младший, что узнали его Каратели, несмотря на время и пространство, между ними пролегшее, и зачаровали они брата его сказками своими, за собою уведя от него прочь. И забыл о жителях, которых защищать сюда сошел. Не волновали его более чужие судьбы да миры — покуда свою собственную не спас еще.

Разозлился Младший, руки к небу поднял, и поднялось с моста пламя, чужим созданное, и двинулось оно на Карателей, дотла сжечь их намереваясь. Но не учел Младший одного — магия хозяина так просто не меняла, дернулась она прочь, схватила его самого и потащила к мосту все еще полыхавшему. И так она его за собой потянула, что не удержал Младший равновесия, в попытке освободиться замахнулся — да и поскользнулся, как и брат его ранее, и ушел мост из-под ног его.

Но не дали Младшему упасть в темную бездну, подхватили его Верность и Ярость с двух сторон и до земли донесли. Обступили его Каратели, и вот сжали руки его оковы силы чужой, рот, что проклятиями их осыпал, закрыла светящаяся нерушимая печать. Не дали слова ему, не позволили оправдаться, ибо ложью были его слова, и не было в них нужды. Попробовал лишь Гром встать на его защиту, но положил ему на плечо руку Солдат и сказал:

— Понимаем мы, что долго считал ты его братом своим, но те времена прошли. Отныне и всегда мы — твоя истинная семья, он же — всего лишь Ложь в худшем своем обличии. Младшим звал ты его, но даже имя его обман. С этого момента одно он носит прозвание, то, которым наделили его с рождения, и прозвание то —Локи.

И отвел глаза Гром, ибо прав был Солдат в речах своих. Встал между ними Воин, и пламя на его ладони затрепетало, нетерпеливое, потянулось к Младшему.

— Не ждали мы тебя найти, потому как думали все, что давно ты погиб. Но раз уж так вышло, то наказание тебя по заслугам твоим в наши руки ложится. Есть ли что-то, что хочешь ты сказать прежде, чем падет твоя голова в пустоту?

Насмешкой казались слова его Младшему, но тут почувствовал он, что пропала печать с губ его и мог он снова ответить. И произнес он:

— Нет нужды мне что-то говорить. Всю жизнь свою считали вы себя выше права и закона, но настанет момент, когда докажу я, что ничтожны вы по сравнению со мной. Надейтесь и верьте, что закончится ваше существование раньше, чем придет к вам это осознание, ибо, как говорит ваш народ, надежда умирает последней.

— А первой умирает вера, — ответил Воин, лица его ладонью касаясь.

И грянул хор мертвых имен, и запели они на разные голоса, но на удивление слаженно, и поднял Младший голову с таким вызовом, словно на коронацию, а не на казнь пришел он.

И пел хор о руке самой Судьбы, что пишет всем им путь так, как ей хочется, и слушала его вся вселенная, ибо кончится эта песня, да не кончится история. Лишь Младший не обращал на голоса внимания, потому что не в первый раз пели они для него, и каждый раз было в их словах одно и то же, и не хотелось Младшему вспоминать то, о чем говорили они.

"Сначала умерла весна..." — отзвучали последние аккорды, и обступили побежденного Каратели, и тот, кого братом называл он, стоял среди них.

"А потом умер и ты".

Пускай на колени поставили его на краю пропасти, не было в нем страха ни капли. Видел он и стрелу, острее которой нет, в глаз ему направленную, и ножи, что летели без промаха, и огонь, чужой руке послушный. Но ждал он только одного: когда разверзнется небо грозой, и поразит его молния, которую приведет тот, кто отрекся от него и стал врагом самым злейшим, ибо нет противника хуже, чем бывший друг и брат.

Наготове уже было оружие, и приготовился Младший к тому, что ждало его так долго, но вдруг выступил вперед Верность и заслонил собой пленника, и пришлось Карателям отступить, чтобы друга своего случайно не поранить.

— Подождите, — начал Верность, видя лица их недоуменные. — Стоит поступок его другого наказания, и мы можем его предложить.

— И какое же? — нахмурился Воин, с пламенем на ладони своей играясь.

— Зачем? — спросил Лучник, и стрела возмущенно задрожала в руке его.

— Почему именно он? — удивился Оборотень.

И оглядел их Верность, и вспомнили они, что был он мастером их, и мастером их предков, и потому имел право поступать по своему разумению. И знал об этом Верность, но все равно повернулся так, чтобы и друзей, и пленника видеть, и объяснил:

— Смерть его покончит с его деяниями, нет в том сомнения, но не принесет она ему боли той, что он в свое время принес. Так пусть живет он с ней в одиночестве, ибо не примет его к себе ни одно существо во вселенной, и закрыты будут миры для магии его, ведь несложно будет узнать ее даже под чужой личиной.

И согласились с ним Каратели, ибо правда была в словах его, и убрали оружие свое. Встали они вместе, прощальный взгляд на город бросив, и отвернулись, и отправились навстречу другим, неосвобожденным еще мирам.

И тогда поднял глаза Локи, встал он с колен неспешно и улыбнулся. И была улыбка его оскалом злобы, подстать глазам, что светились проклятой бирюзой.

— Идите прочь, — произнес он, и в руках его очутился скипетр. — Идите и несите весть о том, что Ложь здесь. Что не смогли вы убить его, и за то поплатитесь, ибо отняли у него все и более того. Никогда более не преклоню я колен и не остановлюсь на отдых до тех пор, пока вы не узнаете истинную силу мою. Готовьте доспехи и куйте мечи, ибо я иду! Властители властителей и мастера мастеров, вы задохнетесь на своих коронациях, когда войду я в ваши залы и заберу ваши престолы, а потом на ваших же глазах уничтожу их, потому что не власть нужна мне, а месть. Ибо не просто Локи я теперь. Я — Первый Мститель, и если вы хотите, чтобы завтра наступило, то следите за тем, куда иду я, и не смейте преследовать.

**Author's Note:**

> Роджерс — Солдат  
> Бартон — Лучник  
> Наташа — Гончая  
> ЖЧ — Воин  
> Халк — Оборотень  
> Фьюри — Ярость  
> Хилл — Власть  
> Коулсон — Верность  
> Тор — Гром (Старший)  
> Локи — Ложь (Младший)


End file.
